highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilydawn
❝''"We’ve got time."Lilypaw coolly purred, inspecting a claw.❞ — ''Lilypaw to Dewpaw as they ‘gossip’ on the peak with Dapplepaw and Gingerpaw. Lilypaw is a soft, short-haired, cream-furred she-cat with flame point markings. She has webbed paws and big pale blue eyes. She’s currently resides in [[RiverClan|'RiverClan']] as an apprentice, along with her four other siblings. 'Appearance' American Shorthair X Norwegian Forest Cat Description Lilypaw has short cream fur, unlike most in her generally long-furred clan. Her silky coat fluffs around her shoulders and elbows, giving her a youthful air about her. Her most defining feature is her flame point markings, which branch out from her nose upwards and fading back to a pale cream on her cheeks; She also has flame points on her ears, paws, and tail. Lilykit has the polydactyl genetic mutation passed down from both parents, giving her extra toes. She also has webbed paws that will aid her in fishing, and long slender legs. To complete her ensemble, Lilypaw has large, rather beautiful pale blue eyes. Palette: : = Base (#F7E4CC) : = Markings (#ffa366) : = Secondary Markings (#ffb280) : = Eyes (#abc7ff) : = Inner Ears (#D98486) : = Nose (#9D4B3F) : = Tongue (#eb9999) : = Pawpads (#D98486) Voice: Soft and dreamy. Scent: Faintly sweet, with undertones of lavender, rain and fish. 'Personality' 'Traits' * '' +''' '''Poised -'' * +''' 'Perceptive -' * '''± Open-Minded -''' * '''± Meticulous -''' * '''− Over-Tolerant -''' * '''− Self Concious -''' '''Likes *Rain **Lilypaw likes splashing in the puddes! *Attention, praise **Who doesn't like compliments every now and then? *Flora **Lilypaw has always had a fondness for plant life. She often wears flowers she finds tucked behind her ears. 'Dislikes' *'Fun sponges' **"I just wanna have fun!" *Uncertainty 'Goals' *To become a strong and noble warrior **Lilypaw idolizes Nectarstar, and holds her at the upmost reverence. She definitely wants to become just like her when she grows up. *To fall in love and have a family of her own **Lilykit eventually wants to settle down with a mate and have kits of her own, though it's merely an afterthought now. *To become friends with someone outside of Riverclan **Lilypaw finds the idea of other clans facinating, especially Thunderclan! 'Fears' *Failure **Lilypaw doesn't want to disappoint, especially if it means letting down her family... *Being forgotten... 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Riverclan Cats Involved: Nectarstar, Hailkit, Sootkit, Brindlekit, Carpkit, Dapplekit, Turtlepaw, Lionkit, Greykit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Lilykit is born to Nectarstar, along with her other siblings Carpkit, Hailkit, Brindlekit, and Sootkit. *Liykit befriends many of the kits in Riverclan, particularly Greykit Hailkit and Oatkit. *Her friends Greykit Dapplekit and Oatkit are promoted to apprentices. Lilykit can't help but feel jealous. 'Daylight Apprenticehood' Clan: Riverclan Cats Involved: Nectarstar, Rosewish, Greypaw, Carppaw, Sootkit, Shellpaw Age Range: 6-__ moons *Lilypaw is promoted to an apprentice alongside her brother Carppaw, her mentor is Rosewish. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= Lilypaw shrugs. It seems she hasn’t met anyone from Thunderclan yet. |-|WindClan= Lilypaw shrugs. It seems she hasn’t met anyone from Windclan yet. |-|ShadowClan= Lilypaw shrugs. It seems she hasn’t met anyone from Shadowclan yet. |-|RiverClan= :Nectarstar'/Leader-Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"We haven't talked in a while. But that's okay, Mama has leader responsibilities! I want to be just like her someday..." :Smokestorm/Warrior-Father/⦁⦁⦁ :"I've got the best Dad ever!" :Greypaw/Apprentice-Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"Greypaw is the best! We go on adventures together, and hang out all the time. He should smile more, it's nice... :Hailkit/Kit-Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"He's really fun, and smart too! Don't tell anyone, but he's my favorite brother..." :Sootkit/Kit-Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"Sootkit is probably as sweet as they get!" :Dinkypaw/Apprentice-Close Friend/⦁⦁⦁ :"Dinkypaw is one of my closest friends! It's so horrible how his siblings died...” :Oatpaw/Apprentice-Friend/⦁⦁⦁ :"She's really cool! I’d like to know her better!” |-|SkyClan= Lilypaw shrugs. It seems she hasn’t met anyone from Skyclan yet. |-|Outside the Clans= "Er..." Lilykit looks confused, a trace of fear gleans in her eyes 'Trivia' *Lilykit was named after her grandmother, Lilyfoot. 'Quotes' ❝ I'm a fish! ❞ — Lilykit after decorating her pelt with fish scales ❝ My Mama tries her hardest to protect this clan, she gave her life! Do you really think she wants these things to happen? Put yourself in her place, what do you want her to do Dapplekit?❞ — Lilykit to Dapplekit on the topic of her mother's leadership ❝ I’ll go in a bit. I just wanna rest...'' ❞''' — Lilypaw to Greypaw as they sit in the apprentices den. Category:OC Category:Kit Category:RiverClan Category:Artbblock Category:Characters Category:Apprentice